Randall's Reckoning
by trallgorda
Summary: Randall is once again the prisoner of Slade, and in more ways than one. Can the Titans help him? Sequel to Robin's Birthday Surprise! Chapter 13 up!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

For the moment, he was alone. He concentrated on his breathing: in, out, in, out, in, out. Hopefully he would be able to calm himself enough to sleep some. When was the last time that he had been this tired? Still concentrating, he cast his mind back and tried to figure it out, but his past memories were all jumbled with his present ones. Abandoning that activity, he focused once more on his breathing and shut his eyes, willing one muscle group to relax after the other, easing tension that could keep him awake.

It had been three weeks since he had woken to see Slade staring down at him. During those three weeks, he felt that a field trip to hell would have been much easier to bear than being in Slade's company. The man battered away at him constantly, lashing out physically when his constant chatter failed to break him mentally. Randall used every technique he knew to resist brainwashing and mental games, but everyone had his or her breaking point, and he could feel that he was reaching his. One thought bolstered his flagging spirit: Robin.

Randall felt the spirit of a smile form on his lips as he thought about the gutsy teenager that had been Slade's prisoner; just as he had been a long time ago. Now, Robin was safe again with family and friends, and since some organization was onto Slade and was hunting him relentlessly, all of Slade's plans were effectively paralyzed. It was only a matter of time before Slade was rendered completely helpless. When that day came, Randall knew that there would be no reason for him to hide any longer. He would be free of Slade's shadow.

Space

"I know who you are now."

Randall's eyes opened, regretting that he'd been woken up. After all that work to get to sleep, and the bastard had to wake him up. He snarled silently and sat up, glaring at Slade.

"What?" he demanded, willing to let Slade know how ticked he was.

"I said, I know who you are now," Slade said again, smiling.

"Congratulations," Randall muttered, pulling the blanket over his head, wishing Slade would go away and let him get back to the serious work of sleeping.

Slade didn't take the hint.

"I can't believe I was so _dense_ for so long. At first, I couldn't understand why a young man with no connection to Robin or anyone else who has a connection with me would be involved, but I knew that you were familiar. When I sat down to think about it, I understood. Who else could you be?"

Randall wished he would either say what he had to say, shut up, or even better; go away altogether.

"How stupid of me," Slade said, gloating. "Of course you're him."

Randall sat up and looked at him; allowing his annoyance to show, but he didn't say anything.

Slade looked back; waiting for Randall to say something, but when he didn't Slade became angry. "I don't see what you're so calm about," he snarled. "I don't know why you chose to get involved, Randall, or where you've been hiding all these years, but you're going to regret leaving me and interfering with my plans."

"Am I really?" Randall asked. "Well, Slade, I can't say that I haven't expected you to figure it out sooner or later, but I have to warn you: I'm not a little boy anymore. There's very little you can do to me. I've taken steps to assure that my death or capture by you or anyone will have very little bearing on all of the things I've been working on. No matter what happens to me, the plans I've set in motion will continue. It doesn't matter, and it will not matter if you kill me. I'm not afraid to die."

Slade's eye narrowed. "Brave words, Randall. Are you absolutely certain?"

"After having a childhood with you," Randall said coldly, "Death will be a release."

Slade glared at him, but he left. Once he could no longer hear the villain's footsteps, Randall settled back into bed, ready to rest again. He'd stymied Slade for now: the bastard would try to think of something that he could do to bring him to heel, and until he thought up a plan, Randall would be left in peace. For the moment, peace was all he wanted.

Author's Note: Short chappie, I know, but I've got a lot to do. I'll write again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin ran through the underbrush, dodging and ducking the branches as they seemed to reach out, intending to impede his progress. Brambles scratched his face and arms, and thorns grabbed at his mask as if they intended to rip it off.

_I'm coming, Robin._

Hearing that voice, Robin ran faster, not even daring to look back to see how close Slade was. How long he had been running from the villain he did not know, but it seemed like forever. Sounds behind him made him speed up, hoping he could get away.

_There's nowhere for you to run, Robin…_

Robin pushed himself harder, hoping to find a hiding place—

_And there's nowhere for you to hide._

A stitch in his side formed, and his breath caught, he was having trouble getting himself to move as Slade drew closer…

_Robin…_

"_I won't!"_ Robin heard himself scream. _"No! Get away from me!"_

_Robin…_

"_Get away!"_

"Robin!" he heard a different voice say. "Robin, wake up!"

Robin opened his eyes and saw all of his friends gathered around his bed.

"Dude, are you all right?" Beast Boy asked. "You were yelling in your sleep."

"Nightmare?" Raven asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Did I wake you guys?"

"Don't worry about it," Cyborg assured him. "You all right?"

Robin shrugged. He was as covered in sweat as if he had really been running, and his heart was pounding like a marathon runner's.

"Would you like to describe the marenight?" Starfire asked. "Although I do not see how a female horse could make its way into your dreams…"

That made Robin smile. "I'm all right, Starfire."

No one looked convinced.

"It was Slade," Raven said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Robin looked at her. "Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting you're telepathic. You probably felt what I was dreaming, didn't you?"

Raven allowed a tiny smile to form on her face. "I have my moments of clairvoyance. So, what was Slade doing this time?"

Seeing no choice but to talk, Robin gave in. "I was running from him, but I couldn't get away, and he was getting closer."

Beast Boy broke in. "Dude, I totally know what you're going to say! Everything was purple with yellow polkadots, and there was a pizza mansion with an ice cream fountain out front, and when you looked down at your feet, you saw you were on a treadmill!"

Everyone stared at him. "What a colorful world you live in, Beast Boy," Raven said, breaking the silence and making everyone laugh.

"Well, _I _like it," Beast Boy retorted, grinning.

"There's more, isn't there?" Raven coaxed, turning back to Robin.

He nodded. "I was alone…There was no one there to help me."

Starfire gasped. "You must never think that we, your friends would abandon you! We shall always be at hand to help you fight the berk!"

"Ah, I think you mean 'jerk,' Star," Cyborg pointed out.

"I never thought that you wouldn't be," Robin assured her. "It's just that you weren't there in my dream, that's all."

Starfire accepted this and after a few more minutes of chatting, Robin said that he thought he could get back to sleep now.

"Would you like me to sing you a traditional Tamaranean folk song to lull you back into slumber?" Starfire asked, taking a deep breath.

"I think I'll be fine," Robin said, quickly forestalling any effort on her part. Tamaranean folk songs were…well, loud. If he listened to one, he would have to bid sleep a fond farewell.

"All right, then," Starfire said. "Good night, and we'll all see you in the morning."

With that, his friends left, and Robin tried to settle back down, but it was difficult. He didn't believe Slade was dead, and after talking with Batman about it, he learned that the river had been dredged without Slade or Randall's body turning up. In short, Batman had told him, it was fully possible that they were both alive, but where were they now?

Robin's eyes were about to close when he heard a familiar chime on his computer. Robin groaned and then got out of bed to check the message. No point in leaving it until the morning when he was already awake…

He choked when he saw the name in his inbox: Rand5872.

Robin knew that 5872 was Randall's personal number in the Haven organization, so he clicked on the message. There were only four words, but they told Robin all that he needed to know.

_Help! Slade has me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Super heavy-duty kudos to my reviewers!

Alexandru Van Gordon: Okay….(blink blink). There's more than school and work in my life, buddy, and yes, that takes up my time. I'm updating when I can.

Memorysofawhiterose: Glad you liked it so well.

J752572: You'll find out.

KaliAnn: Maybe, maybe not.

Little Red Ravenhood: I had been kidnapped by aliens and they held me captive until I managed to escape. (waits for reaction) Okay, I really was busy, and aliens didn't even come into the picture.

Chapter 3

Robin was halfway out of his room when he stopped and thought for a moment. How many times had he gotten into trouble because he'd gone rushing off? He returned to his computer, printed out the message, and hit the tracing program. The results came back in a few minutes, and the location said FRANCE: AVIGNON: 17 LA RUE NOIRE MORTE.

Robin shuddered; he hated names like that, and "Black Death Street" was really creepy. He went into his mapping program and found La Rue Noire easily, printed out the information, and then hit the alarm before heading to the ops center.

His friends were waiting for him, and when he entered, they turned around and looked at him.

"What is it, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Another nightmare?"

"Not really," Robin said, passing a copy of the information to each of his friends. Everyone gasped when they saw the e-mail.

"Slade has Randall?" Starfire said in disbelief.

"No," Cyborg said, sounding very worried.

"How?" Raven wondered.

"Easy," Robin said, pacing. "They survived the fall off the bridge. The thing that's got me worried is this: Did Randall really send it, or did Slade send it as bait in a trap?"

Everyone was quiet.

"We should inform Haven," Raven said, standing up. "And we should call Batman to let him know what's going on. That way, if we disappear or…something, he'll at least know to start looking for us."

"Good idea," Cyborg complimented. "When do we start?"

"Start?" Robin asked, surprised.

"You think we're gonna let Slade get away with _this_?" Cyborg demanded, holding up the printout of the e-mail. "No way, pal. We're going with you and we're gonna take him down."

Robin felt himself smile.

Space

"Absolutely not," Batman said once the Titans had outlined their plan. "Don't you dare leave Jump City!"

All of the Titans were in front of the viewscreen, and they were less than pleased with Batman's reaction.

"I'm not about to sit back and take it easy while Slade might have Randall!" Robin snapped.

"Who said anything about sitting back or taking it easy?" Batman asked, allowing his impatience to show. "I don't want you to leave Jump City before _I_ get there! You're not going without me, you know. I still have a bit of an issue I want to yell at Slade about."

Robin relaxed. "Oh. Well, okay, we'll wait, but hurry. I don't know how long I can stand waiting."

Batman gave his protégé a rare smile. "Don't worry. I won't take long. All I have to do is arrange transportation for us and pack some equipment I want to show you. My silent partner just developed it."

All of the Titans smiled; knowing who that silent partner was.

Space

Batman arrived an hour and a half later, and Robin refused to let him in until Batman had answered a single question.

"Okay, when we last had a birthday party for you, what was the meal served, and why?" he asked over the intercom.

Batman smiled again. "Pheasant with mushrooms, and it's my favorite, that's why," he said, looking up at the camera that was focused on him. "Your caution is very wise, and I commend you for it, but could I come in now?"

The Titans let him in, and Batman was very surprised when Starfire flew to him and gave him a hug.

"So, when do we leave?" Beast Boy asked.

"In ten minutes. Have you all packed?" Batman asked, raising a questioning eyebrow and taking and studying the printouts that Robin handed him.

The black light of Raven's powers spread throughout the tower, and in a moment, five overnight bags appeared on the floor next to her. "We have now," she said, lifting one corner of her mouth in a smile.

"Good," the Caped Crusader said.

"So, what equipment did you want to show us?" Cyborg asked, always eager to see technology.

"This," Batman answered, setting a case down on the couch and waving the teens over with one hand. "This won't take long."

Batman opened up the case as soon as they had gathered around. The Titans gazed down at what was inside.

"How impressive," Raven said with her usual sarcasm. "Syringes and a bottle of clear liquid."

Beast Boy's eyes grew very big. "A _shot?_" the changeling squeaked. "You're planning on giving us a _shot_?"

"Not just any shot," Batman said, pulling latex gloves on over his regular ones and taking out some alcohol wipes. "This shot will protect you from any and all nasty little surprises Slade could have waiting for us, and it will also help us find one another if we get separated."

"All this in a shot?" Raven asked, sounding disbelieving.

"What, don't you remember Slade's nanoscopic assassins?" Batman asked, his voice heavy with irony.

"That's convinced me," Robin said, holding out an arm.

Batman chuckled and gave each Titan a shot of the liquid, but when Beast Boy's turn came, Raven had to use her powers to hold him still.

"I don't need a shot!" he shouted, trying to wiggle free. "I'm as good as can be, _honest_!"

"Just take the stupid shot," Raven muttered as Batman gave it to him.

Beast Boy's face went gray, he took a deep breath to yell, and…his face broke into a smile. "Hey, that didn't hurt."

Batman returned the smile. "See? That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" he asked.

Robin smiled, remembering when he'd had his tonsils taken out. Bruce Wayne had said the same thing, and he remembered being very touched that Batman had skipped his rounds for one night to stay with a scared kid in the hospital. Bruce had also come calling with ice cream, which had helped him feel a little better.

"Well, that's finished," Batman said, putting the equipment away. "I have communicators for all of you, as well as some weapons that may be of use against Slade."

"Now we're talking," Cyborg said, scooting over to see what they were.

They were the usual Robin issue, except that they matched the uniforms of each person they were given to.

"And we use these instead of our powers when?" Raven asked as Starfire examined everything she'd been handed and set off a smoke pellet accidentally.

"When Slade's expecting you to use your powers," Batman explained. "We have to surprise him."

"Gotcha," Beast Boy said, stowing everything away as Cyborg opened up storage areas in his body to use instead of a utility belt.

Batman smiled at Cyborg's ingenuity. "All right, then. Robin, I have something for you, too."

Robin went to his mentor, curious as to what it was.

"This badge will keep you connected to all of us at all times. The danger in this mission is greatest for you," Batman said, fastening a badge with an R on it over the badge on his chest. "Slade will be on the lookout for you, and he will try to separate you from the rest of us. If that happens, hit the badge, and we'll know where you are and what the situation is."

"Thanks," Robin said, looking down at the badge.

"No problem. Well, everyone, let's get going."

With that, the Titans and the Caped Crusader began their second rescue mission together.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well, here's the latest installment for "Randall's Reckoning." I hope you all enjoy it! Take care and keep writing!

Chapter 4

"Are we there yet?"

Everybody in the jet grit their teeth. They had been in the air for hours on their flight to France, and so far, every ten or fifteen minutes, Beast Boy had to ask that question. They were getting very fed up with the little changeling.

"No," Batman said, once again in the guise of James Weiss. "We are not there yet, and we will not be there for a while, so please stop asking."

"We will be there soon," Starfire said, trying to perk up everyone's flagging spirits.

"Yeah, but are we there yet?" Beast Boy persisted.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, glaring at him. "If you ask again, you'll get to fly outside of the jet. Got it?"

"Aw, that's what _you_ think, Raven," Beast Boy said, flexing what passed for muscles on his skinny green arms. "I can fly no problem!"

"That's what I meant," she snapped, trying to return to her book.

"Next trip we take, we're bringin' a Gamestation," Cyborg said, doing his own amount of glaring at Beast Boy. "_Anything _to keep him occupied!"

"You just want to bring it along because you're bored, too," Raven muttered, turning a page.

Cyborg glared at her instead.

Batman noticed that Robin had been very quiet, so he moved to the sofa where the Boy Wonder sat. "What's the matter?"

Robin jumped, as if startled that someone had spoken to him. "I'm worried about Randall," he confessed. "I mean, he's been with Slade for ages now. I know he's a survivor and all that, but I know what Slade's like. What if he's too much for him?"

Batman thought about this. "Do you want to turn around and go home?"

Robin stared at his mentor. "What? No! I'm not about to do that! Why would you ask something like that?"

Batman looked thoughtful. "It sounded as if you were ready to give up, but I should have known better. Try not to worry about Randall too much, or it will take energy away from your mission. You know Randall's a survivor, so trust him to survive. It's just like a partnership: you have to trust your partner to do his job, and he trusts you to do yours. There's no need to worry about him. He'll be fine, because he knows that you're trusting him to last until we get there and until you can do your job of helping him. That's all you need to remember."

Robin took a few deep breaths and clapped his mentor's shoulder. "Boy, am I glad that I know you."

Batman only smiled.

Space

Randall waited until dark to carry out his plan. It would take timing, footwork, and speed. At certain times, there was a "blind" path out of Slade's house due to the positions of the security cameras. He managed to unlock his door, slip out into the hallway, and he made his way to the first stopping point, pausing to wait until the camera turned away. Once it did, he hurried to the next spot and waited out that camera. If he was lucky, he would be able to get out—

"Out for an evening stroll?" he heard.

A moment was all he needed to spin and land a blow to Slade's head. The archvillain caught his foot easily and sent him spinning. Randall felt himself hit a wall, caught himself, slid down it, and began to attack again. Once more, Slade repelled his attack and sent him flying.

Seeing that direct attacks weren't going to work, Randall changed tactics and leapt away from Slade, giving himself time and space to see what Slade was going to do.

Slade simply stood there, staring Randall down.

Randall's adrenalin was up, and he knew that he was on a hair trigger. He was ready to run Slade down, and he knew that it was the wrong action to take, but it was very hard to not use that excess energy and cat-quick reflexes. Against his better judgment, he spoke. "More games, Slade?"

"Of course not," Slade assured him. "I only wonder what you're doing out here. _You_ attacked _me_, let me remind you."

Randall glared at him. "What do you expect me to do?" Randall demanded. "You fight monsters. You attack demented beings intent on ruling the world. Do I need to explain further?"

"No, you've made your point quite clear," Slade said at his calmest. "I came to see you to tell you something, but now I don't think I will."

Randall glared at him. "I don't want to hear it," he said shortly.

Slade's eyes took on a glint of malevolent satisfaction. "Very well," he said before rushing forward and taking Randall's arm in a vice-like grip. "I'll just return you to your room."

Randall fought to be released, but anything he did to Slade was ignored as if he were no more than a fly. Only after the door had been shut and bolted from the outside (making it impossible to open) did Slade speak again.

"Oh, Randall," Slade said, as if suddenly remembering something. "I'll be sure to tell him 'hello' for you."

Randall was left wondering what Slade had meant.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Kudos to my reviewers!

KaliAnn: As always, a prompt review—just what I like to see. We'll see what happens with Slade and Robin and all the rest.

Alexandru van Gordan: I keep having to hash this out with you, buddy: There is more than school in my life, and yes, these other things take up my time! I am not your sister and I am not you, so how can you expect me to meet the same sort of schedule, hmm? In addition to school I have work, family obligations, projects, practice, and field work to do. That's a lot on my plate, friend. I always find time for my writing, so give the freaking out a break, okay? It's really starting to hurt my feelings.

Chapter 5

After landing at the Avignon airport, Batman and the Titans settled at the Clarion Hotel in Avignon's historic district. Once unpacked, Batman told the Titans to stay upstairs while he went about finding out where the Rue La Noire Mort was.

"Ten to one it's a back street or something like it," he'd said before heading down. "I won't be long."

Cyborg poked about in the minibar while Raven pulled out her book. Beast Boy disappeared into another room in the suite, and Starfire went to sit next to Robin, who had sunk onto a couch.

"What is the matter?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

He shrugged. "I keep worrying, that's all."

Starfire put an arm around his shoulders. "Do not worry, Robin," she said, giving him a light hug. "You told me once that Slade is a person to feel sorry for since he does not have any friends. You have friends. We will help you defeat him and rescue Randall."

Robin put an arm around Starfire's shoulders and hugged her back. "Thanks, Starfire."

It was at that point that Batman came back in. "I found it out," he said, taking off his jacket. "A waiter down in the bar was very helpful."

"So, where is it?" Cyborg asked, putting aside a cookie.

Batman pulled out a map of Avignon and began looking for something, running a finger along certain streets and muttering under his breath. "There," he said as he finger came to a stop.

The Titans looked. It wasn't a street, but what appeared to be amidsized court of houses.

"You see, during the Babylonian Captivity, several small residential courts were set up for the wealthy or noble of Avignon. The large houses were demolished as years went by and replaced with several smaller ones, and one of these is where that e-mail came from."

Only Robin and Raven understood what he was talking about, but the rest of the Titans knew that the court was where Slade was.

"So why is it called 'la rue' when it's a court?" Cyborg asked. "Doesn't 'rue' mean 'street' or 'road'?"

"It's called 'La Rue Noire Morte' because of the Black Plague," Batman explained. "Apparently, that was a place where everyone seemed to catch it."

"Oh."

"So when do we go?" Robin asked grimly. They knew where to go, so there was no reason to wait.

"We go tonight," Batman answered, folding up the map.

Space

Later that night, a light began flashing in Slade's study. It was hooked up to a series of alarms outside, designed to tellhim when someone approached number 17. After switching on a monitor, he sawwho hisvisitors were and howclose they were. He smiled, allowing himself to feel a premature sense of triumph. Robin and the Titans did not even know what they were walking into.


	6. Chapter 6

"Careful," Batman said, stopping for a moment. "He knows we're coming."

"How does he know?" Cyborg asked, confused.

For an answer, Batman took out a small metal canister and blew some powder out of it. The powder floated down and it clearly showed a beam of red light which had been broken by his knee.

"How did you know that was there?" Beast Boy asked, surprised. He was a little further ahead of the group.

"You walked through it, and it was visible for a split second," Batman explained.

"Oops," Beast Boy said, his ears drooping. "Sorry, guys."

"No problem," Robin said. "It doesn't matter if he knows we're coming or not, just so long as he doesn't get away or hurts Randall. That's all."

"Robin's right," Batman said, putting away the powder. "Let's go."

They approached no. 17, and it appeared as if the house were abandoned, but Robin knew better than to trust appearances. Slade was a master of deception, and to simply assume something was putting your life on the line.

"Where do we go in?" Raven whispered. "It's not as if there's a welcome mat at the front door."

Batman surveyed the house's façade. There was a stoop and the front door, and a few windows, but beyond that, there were no other ways in. Every house in the row shared a communal front wall: there was no side way into the house.

Robin examined the wall, but didn't touch it. "Something tells me that Slade wouldn't want his neighbors so close." So saying, he bent down and picked up a piece of broken bottle and tossed it at the wall. The Titans braced themselves for a crash, but none came. The bottle had disappeared into the wall.

"That was…weird, right?" Starfire whispered to Raven.

"Yep," Raven said, watching the wall.

Batman walked to where his apprentice was standing and placed a hand on the wall. It slid right in. "It's a hologram," he said. "Only an image. Let's go, and all you, stay together."

"Gotcha," Cyborg said, and as one the Titans and Batman moved beyond the wall.

"Woah," Beast Boy said softly, looking around. "Something tells me that one of the big fancy houses wasn't torn down."

The Titans and Batman were in the courtyard of a large Rococo mansion, and despite its air of abandonment, it was impressive and spoke of remembered centuries.

"How are we going to find them in that?" Raven asked.

"Can you sense them?" Batman asked her.

She closed her eyes, concentrated, and opened them again. "Yes. They're in there, somewhere, but I can't quite make out where. Slade's blocking me out; don't ask me how."

"What about Randall?" Robin asked.

Raven concentrated again. "He's in there. Unconscious, but he's all right."

Robin smiled. "Can we go?"

Batman quickly gave an outline of what they were to do: they would stay together, search the house, and above all, they weren't to leave Robin alone.

"He doesn't need another hostage," Batman explained when Robin protested. "If he wants just you, then it will be difficult for him to get you if you always have someone with you."

"I suppose so."

They headed inside through the scullery door and quickly moved through the ground floor of the house.

"Do these places have cellars?" Cyborg asked. "Would Slade be there?"

"These places would have root and wine cellars, but beyond that, not really. They wouldn't be places that Slade would be able to use, but I wouldn't put it past him to dig a larger space and use that."

"Do you think we're lost?" Beast Boy asked.

No one answered the little changeling's question since that was the moment that all hell broke loose.

Space

Slade watched every moment on a monitor. Sladebots converged on Batman and the Titans from every side, and within seconds, they were all split up. It was amusing to watch the Caped Crusader attempt to fight his way back to his protégé's side, but the Sladebots had their orders: Robin was to be isolated and the others were to be kept from helping him.

It all went according to plan. Robin was pushed further from the Titans and his mentor, and once he stood on a certain area of floor, Slade hit a switch. The trap door opened and Robin fell, shouting to let the others know what had happened.

"Robin!" Batman shouted, seeing his protégé disappear.

Robin slid down a long chute, around turns and drops, and finally, he reached the bottom. He sat on the floor for a moment, trying to stop the world from spinning as someone took hold of his arm and pulled him to his feet. It was Slade.

Robin reacted: Throwing a roundhouse punch, he leapt away from the villain and looked for Randall. He had to be here, he just had to be…

"Looking for something?" Slade asked, rubbing his jaw where the boy's fist had contacted.

"Where's Randall?" Robin demanded. "Where is he?"

"He's safe, for the time being," Slade said.

Slade moved so quickly that Robin couldn't see what he had done until he after he had done it. Slade took out something resembling a gun, fired, and replaced it.

Robin dropped to the floor in agony as the shot burned through him. He opened his eyes to see Slade by his side, and he could tell that from the way the villain's eyes looked, he was pleased.

"What _was_ that?" Robin croaked, gasping for breath.

"That took care of all the little devices that Batman gave to you, and I'm not talking about the ones on your utility belt," Slade explained. "All those little tracking devices have been deactivated."

Robin felt like kicking himself. Of course that would be the reason why Slade would shoot him. Deciding he might as well get it over with, he asked, "What do you want, Slade? What's your plan?"

Slade actually laughed. "I'd think it would be obvious, Robin. There is no one who would make a better apprentice than you. You have to know that. As for Randall, well, how else would I be sure of your obedience than if I had him nearby? You found a way to defy me when I threatened the Titans, but let's see how you do when I have Randall as my trump card."

Robin wished he could move enough to kill Slade. He hurt _everywhere._ Was it just him, or was it getting dark in here? Robin looked to Slade for an explanation.

"Oh, yes," Slade said, sounding very pleased. "I also included a sedative in the shot. We'll talk when you wake up. Have a pleasant rest, Robin."

Cursing Slade, Robin slipped into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Titans and Batman found themselves in the middle of a battle that seemed to have no end in sight. Sladebots kept coming, and it was all they could do to push them back.

"We can't keep fighting like this!" Raven shouted.

"Dude, tell me about it!" Beast Boy said, in the middle of changing forms. "I can't even morph without getting thrashed!"

"We have to do something!" Batman called out. "Titans, hit the deck!"

As one, the Titans fell to the floor, and Batman let fly two very special Batarangs. It was suddenly very quiet as the bots shorted out and fell apart.

"What kind of Batarang was that?" Cyborg asked, surprised.

"Let's just say that I've fought robots before," Batman said, picking them up. "Let's find Robin."

They went to the trap door, and Starfire managed to kick it open, but once they had gone down the chute, there was very little to be found.

"Where could they go?" Starfire asked, looking around the large room.

Cyborg turned on a light, giving a little illumination to the darkened room. Monitors on the far wall showed the Titans and Batman how well they had been watched from the beginning. A blue shift showed footprints all over the place.

"There's something strange about these prints," Raven said, examining them. "They're so light over here, but over there they're heavier, as if Slade had put on some weight between this side of the room and that."

"He was carrying Robin," Batman said. "Robin's footprints are here, so I think that Robin was knocked out by something, Slade came over, and then carried him out."

"But where did he go after that?" Starfire asked, looking about. "There is no way out of here, but they are no longer here."

Batman looked thoughtful. "It's most likely a hidden door," he muttered. "_Damn_ that man! If I ever get hold of him—"

"He'll probably drop dead at the first sight of the glare that Batman will give him," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

Space

Randall woke up with a horrific taste in his mouth. His head hurt, he had a crick in his neck, and his mind was foggy. It was most likely the effects of the drug that Slade had given him. He sat up slowly, looking around to get his bearings. It was a small, plain room that he didn't recognize, but he was certain that Slade had brought him here while he had slept. The bastard was always doing something like that.

His door opening brought him to full awareness, and he tensed as he saw Slade enter. "Good morning, Randall."

Randall didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've come to see you. Lately, I don't stop by, but today I have a reason."

"Do you really?" Randall muttered. "Well, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

Slade smiled, and Randall knew that whatever Slade was planning, it was something foul.

"I have a surprise for you, Randall," Slade said. "But in order for it to remain absolutely safe, you must do everything I say."

"What are you talking about?" Randall demanded. What had the bastard done?

"I have Robin," Slade said, becoming serious all in a moment. "His welfare depends on your obedience. I'll let that sink in."

Randall was left staring at the villain's back in disbelief.

Space

Robin woke up, feeling as if he had a war of freight trains going on in his head. Wincing, he got out of bed and shivered as his bare feet hit the cold floor. He was in a room that was strictly utilitarian, made for sleeping and no other purpose. He was still looking around when Slade came in.

"Good morning, Robin," Slade said, smiling. "Sleep well?"

Robin didn't say anything.

"I'm glad you're awake. It's time you were up. You and I have some work to do today."

Robin looked at him. "What work?"

Slade smiled, pleased that his apprentice was learning his duties so quickly. "I'll tell you that once you've dressed and come to breakfast. Ten minutes, third door on your left in the hall will lead you to the kitchen. I'll see you there."

Once Slade was gone, Robin washed, dressed, and sought him out. As soon as he was seated at the table, Slade placed a full plate in front of him saying, "Tuck in."

Robin, realizing that Karlton certainly hadn't been there to cook, regarded the food warily. Slade had cooked it, and he wasn't sure what could be in it.

"Really, Robin," Slade said, taking a seat across from him. "I haven't poisoned that food, you know. I'ma decent cook, if I may say so myself."

Robin looked down at the ham, eggs, and toast and decided that if he were hungry enough, taste wouldn't matter. He started on the meal while Slade sat there gazing off into space.

Ten minutes later and Robin's plate was clean. Slade then led him into another room with an interactive computer screen, and it was the work of seconds for Slade to bring up a floor plan.

"This is Wayne Enterprises in London," Slade said as the floor plan glowed on the screen. "I need you to steal a very specific computer chip for me, Robin. Watch the screen while I narrate, and it is up to you to find your way through the building, so listen carefully and remember everything I tell you."

Robin ground his teeth. "What if I don't do it?"

"Excuse me?" Slade said, sounding surprised.

"I won't steal for you, Slade."

Slade's face darkened. "You will do as I tell you, Robin. Remember, Randall's welfare is in your hands."

Slade watched as Robin fought with his conscience. It was an amusing little struggle to watch, but he could see the conclusion forming on the boy's face.

"I'm glad you see it my way," Slade said as Robin hung his head in surrender. "Now listen carefully."

Space

Slade returned to Randall's room a few hours later. Robin was in the workout room, getting out some of his frustration, so there was no need to worry about him finding exactly where Randall was kept. A Sladebot had been assigned to him to watch him, so Slade didn't even have to worry about the boy making a break for it. No, everything was going swimmingly.

Randall was in his room, pacing like a caged animal. As soon as Slade entered, Randall charged, trying to knock the older man to the ground. Slade dodged him and pinned him to the wall, glaring at him.

"That was unwise," Slade snarled. "Do you really want to risk upsetting me, Randall? A little boy shouldn't raise his hand against his elders, you know."

"Spare me the lecture," Randall snarled back. "What have you done to Robin?"

"He's perfectly safe," Slade told him, letting him drop. "He'll remain that way as long as you do as I say."

As Randall fought with himself, Slade reflected on how much alike the two young men were. Both fought with their consciences before giving in to the inevitable.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Slade said, allowing himself a small smile in triumph.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Batman and the Titans returned to their Avignon hotel room. As soon as Batman was back in the guise of Bruce Wayne, he pulled out a laptop and began to set several programs running. After ten minutes, he swore.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked, surprised by the outburst. She could sense emotions; that was true, but this guy put a whole new meaning to the term "unreachable." The only things she sensed from him were "alive," "breathing," and "conscious."

"Slade's already deactivated the trackers I gave to Robin in the shot," he muttered, switching off a few of the programs. "They're completely fried, but thank goodness he wasn't able to switch all of my technology off. I have sensors in every city or town in the world, and if Robin passes one of them, I'll know."

"Um, how?" Beast Boy wanted to know. "If Slade's shut all of those thingies down. . ."

"Only the ones that were actively sending any sort of signal," Batman explained. "Robin's shot was a little different than the rest of yours. In his, I included a rare metal alloy that the sensors will detect should he get near one, and I've included other precautions just in case Slade has him break into any Wayne Enterprises buildings."

"And by 'near a sensor' you mean what?" Cyborg asked.

"At least a radius of ten miles."

Starfire began to smile. "So if Robin is within ten miles of a sensor—"

"Then it will go off and alert us to his presence," Bruce said, smiling when he saw the readout on the laptop's monitor. "And I know where he is now."

Every Titan cheered.

Space

Robin crouched on the roof of Wayne Enterprises in London and shivered. Why was it always so _cold _in London? Never, ever was he warm in this city!

Deciding to worry about the cold later, Robin crept to the air vent and pried it open, sliding inside once there was a space large enough for him to fit through. He crept along the shaft, counting until he reached the 37th vent on the left.

"_Robin?"_ Slade's voice crackled over the radio piece that Robin had in his ear.

"I'm almost there," Robin answered. "I just have to get the vent off and slip inside."

"_All right,"_ Slade said, sounding pleased. _"Be careful."_

Robin didn't bother to answer. Working quickly, he unscrewed the vent, slipped it off, and jumped into the room below. It was a room full of lockers that were filled with technology, but he was interested only in one locker: the one in Bank 37, Locker ST.

The room was a storeroom for different technological projects that had been halted for several reasons, but had been too valuable to be discarded. There were 50 banks of lockers, and each bank was broken up into twenty-six stands. Each stand was bisected by a row. It was sort of like the multiplication grid. If you wanted the answer to three times four, you looked at each row; either 3 and 4 or 4 and 3, found where the two rows intersected, and you had twelve. Here, he had to find stand S bisected by row T. Simple.

It took ten or fifteen minutes of searching in the big room, but he found it. Using the combination that Slade had given him, he opened it and removed the tiny chip that was inside. Tucking it away in the slender carrying-case that Slade had put into his pocket, Robin turned to go, but a sudden buzzing in the air warned him that _something _had happened.

"Uh-oh," he muttered, heading towards the air shaft.

" '_Uh-oh?'" _Slade parroted, sounding as if he couldn't believe what he'd heard. _"What do you mean by 'uh-oh?' What's going on?"_

"I don't know!" Robin hissed. "There's something wrong!"

"_WHAT'S wrong?"_

"I think it's an alarm system," Robin said, scurrying for the air shaft. It hadn't seemed like such a long way when he'd broken in, but now, it seemed as if he'd come miles from his only way out. "There's this weird buzzing feeling, and I think I hear alarms somewhere."

"_Get OUT of there!" _Slade shouted into his apprentice's ear. _"There aren't supposed to be any triggers near you! If they catch you. . ."_

Robin stopped listening at that point. He didn't need to hear about Slade's plans for him if he screwed up.

"_Are you listening to me!"_ Slade demanded, nearly breaking his apprentice's ear drum.

"Ah, yes," Robin lied.

"_You're a terrible liar, Robin. That's a talent we'll have to cultivate. AS I was saying, if they catch you in that area, then they are authorized to use deadly force. I DON'T want my apprentice hurt, understand? It will have to be you or them."_

"What, you mean they'll _shoot_ me?" Robin choked. "Oh, great. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Slade didn't answer.

"All right, _don't_ own up to the fact that you've screwed up royally," Robin snarled. "_If_ they find me, I'll do my best to keep them from killing me."

"_Watch your mouth, young man!"_ Slade barked. _"Since when do you talk to your master like that?"_

"I'm _not _going to answer that question," Robin muttered.

"_Oh, you just WAIT until you get back here,"_ Slade promised. It sounded as if the consequences for his smart-aleckness were going to be dire.

"Could we argue later?" Robin wanted to know. "I'm in a bit of trouble. I can't find the way out!"

"_What?"_

"I swear, I'm not lying. I know I got out of the vent at Bank 12, but here I am at Bank 12, and there are no vents in sight. It's just one long, unbroken shaft with no way out."

"_There should be one just above your head. Are you sure you're not lying to me?"_

"Oh, like I _want_ to get shot!" Robin told him, feeling frantic. "What should I do now?"

"FREEZE!"

A flashlight had fastened onto his back, and he put up his hands, freezing once they were in the air.

"_Robin, did you say 'freeze?'"_

"I think you know I didn't," he hissed. Oh, he was going to _kill_ Slade for getting him into this situation!

One of the guards stepped forward and scanned him with some sort of instrument. It beeped when it reached the ear with the radio, and the guard removed it. Robin was not sorry to see it go. The guard fastened handcuffs onto his wrists once he had the boy's arms pinioned behind his back, and Robin was finally able to turn around. He was staring at two guards who had large and lethal-looking weapons pointed at _him_. It was not a comforting sight, but they looked much better than Slade.

The guards marched him out of the locker room, down the hall to the elevator, and took him up several floors. He was marched down another hall, and led into a room that looked as near as no nevermind to a jail cell. He was searched for weapons, and once all of them were in the guards' hands, his handcuffs were taken off and he was locked inside.

He was left to wonder if Slade was going to try to rescue him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Time for Robin seemed to slow down. He slept when he was tired, ate when they brought him food, and spent the rest of his waking time just thinking. He remembered his parents, Bruce, and becoming Robin. Then, he remembered going to Jump City and meeting the other Titans. Thoughts of the Titans made his head hurt, so he thought about them only occasionally. If Robin had been in a clearer frame of mind, he would have realized that he was profoundly depressed.

He was asleep when his door opened, but he woke at a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin? Wake up, now."

That voice! One moment, he was in bed, and the next, he was hugging Batman.

"Good to see you, Robin," he said, smiling while two guards watched nearby. "You weren't kidding when you told me you were in trouble after your run-in with that Slade character. Are you all right?"

"I am now," Robin choked out. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Not to worry. I got a call from Wayne Enterprises and they said that my protégé had broken in, so I came right over."

"Oh." Robin knew that Batman was saying all of this for the guards' benefits and to get him off the hook. By now, everyone in the world knew that Slade was a diabolical villain who was capable of anything, even making Robin emulate a criminal.

"Let's go home," Batman said, leading Robin out of the cell. "We'll debrief and talk about this."

Robin nodded and just stuck by Batman's side. No one stopped them, no one questioned them, and no one seemed bothered that they were just walking out of there. That was when Robin remembered that Batman had saved the queen's life only a month ago. No one in England would be unhappy with Batman now, not after saving the queen's life and being knighted in thanks.

The Batmobile was at the curb, and Robin got in thankfully. Batman drove through the London streets as if he were in Gotham, and more than once Robin wondered how Batman knew so many cities so well.

They stopped at a warehouse, which seemed to be a version of a Batcave. There were the usual computers, instruments, and vehicles, but the Titans were also there.

"I'm not going to ask how you got all of this stuff through customs," Robin said as the Titans tackled him in glee.

"Well good, because I wasn't about to say," Batman told him, grinning at the teenagers' enthusiasm.

"Oh man, Robin's in da house!" Cyborg shouted, pumping his arms up and down.

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" the little green changeling kept yelling.

"Good to see you, Robin," was all Raven would say. All she had done was give Robin's shoulders a squeeze before stepping back, allowing Cyborg and Beast Boy to run Robin over.

Starfire was exultant. "Oh, Robin, it is wonderful to see you alive!" she cried, hugging him and leaving bruises. "We were so worried! Even my bumgorf Silkie was worried!"

"I'm glad to see all of you, too," Robin managed to gasp. "Starfire, I need air!"

Starfire let go with a little giggle, apologizing for her abundant enthusiasm.

"Well, we have Robin back, now what?" Beast Boy asked, turning to Batman.

"We go after Slade," Batman said, sounding determined and very, very grim.

Space

Randall knew that Slade was worried. Whenever the villain worried, he began beating up Sladebots in the gym. He could hear unit after unit explode from Slade's venting. Slade had been very lax where _he_ was concerned since Robin's capture at Wayne Enterprises. Now, Randall was allowed to roam where he wished in the large house, but only as long as a bot was with him. Randall ignored it and went about his business, trying to get a moment on a computer so he could send an e-mail to all of his friends at Haven.

Randall was engaged in his never-ending search when he heard Slade shouting for him. He ignored him up until the moment that Slade stormed into the room he was in and found him.

"I thought I called you!" Slade thundered, bashing the door open.

"Maybe you were mistaken," Randall suggested, feeling mischievous. With Slade being in the mood he was in, he would be a step ahead of his old adversary.

"When I call you, I expect you to come!"

"What do you expect me to do when you don't call me?"

"Will you be quiet and listen to me?" Slade demanded. "I need you to go after Robin. None of my agents inside Wayne Enterprises are responding to my calls."

Randall stared at him, euphoria growing. Slade was giving him a chance to escape! Yes! He would be able to spring Robin and escape from Slade!

Before he could say anything, Randall heard a _whifft!_ and felt a corresponding sting in his chest. He looked at Slade, then he spotted the handgun-type affair that Slade held in his hand. He had been shot with something, and he had a bad idea of what it was.

"A tracker?" he asked, taking a guess.

"Of sorts," Slade admitted. "This is to make certain that, once you have Robin, you won't get any ideas of running off. It not only tracks you, it will make certain that you will do as I say. Any attempt to defy me, and you will find yourself unable to move. That is, until I come to get you."

Randall glared at him.

"Now, let's go over floor plans, shall we?" Slade suggested, leading Randall to a large monitor.

Space

It was no amount of work to get into Wayne Enterprises, but the real work was finding where Robin was. According to Slade's information, Robin was still somewhere in the building, but there were several places where they could be holding him. He had to check each section and not get caught. That would be difficult, but not impossible.

An hour into his search, Randall began to wonder if this place could be any more chaotic. Halls crisscrossed, you were never on the same floor from one side of the building to the other, and the guards seemed to meander about without any set pattern. It was as if Slade had gone over the wrong floor plan with him.

Randall was nearing the final section to search when he heard someone behind him. He didn't turn quickly enough, and. . .

WHAM! Blackness closed over Randall, shutting out the world and Slade's angry and frantic demands to know what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note--Hooray! I got the "Teen Titans" bug again! Woo-hoo!

Cayhleenlovestowrite: Here's more, sorry it's not long, but sometimes chapters can be too long. I try to represent a complete idea or scene or related scenes per chapter.

Nikki's Evil Doppelganger: Yes, Randall! You'll see why. Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing!

bunnyaven: I know. I hear that all the time. Updating.

Kaliann:Another update for you, my friend.

Kirril:Here's hoping you have internet. Happy reading!

Chapter 10

Slade sat in a chair in front of a computer monitor, grinding his teeth in frustration. Nothing was working out the way it was supposed to! According to what he could find out, _both_ of his apprentices were still inside Wayne Enterprises, in the holding cells, but the problem was that the blueprints he had in front of him had _no_ area for holding cells! No, there wasn't anything on the blueprints that could be holding cells while masquerading as something else, such as storage rooms or office cubicles. No, it was all individual offices, workrooms, meeting lounges, and laboratories that were too big to be cells. Even if someone did try to disguise holding cells that large as offices or something similar, someone was bound to notice something and question the layout. It was as if the security employees at Wayne Enterprises had done something close to hiding the two youngsters in a wall somewhere!

He had finally gotten hold of his moles in the corporation, but they knew nothing beyond that two thieves had been caught within the last two days but had been dealt with by the company's security force, _not_ Scotland Yard. There was a whisper that the two were in the holding cells, but there _were_ no holding cells! No one in the company knew where they were, but they all knew that the building had them!

Snarling with frustration, Slade pulled up several files on the computer, all of them containing specs on the building and outlines and layouts of the internal structure. He compared, double-checked calculations of weight of materials, and even checked the amount of dirt that had been dug out as compared to a constructor's estimate. After all, there could be an extra floor belowground that no one knew about. But…there was the problem that his man on the security team knew nothing about an extra floor. Where could they have put Robin and Randall?

Besides his apprentice problem, there were other things going merrily to hell in a handbasket with a one way ticket, too. Dozens of his front companies went bankrupt and closed, and he had no revenue to save or start them up again. Those that hadn't gone belly-uphad been taken over by a company called Memorial Enterprises. Hecould find no records of Memorial Enterprises! Howcould they take over?The most damning thing was that for years now, his profits had been through the roof and had only been climbing upward. Overnight, the stocks had depreciated in value and left him with nothing. His numerous bank accounts had been frozen, and his suppliers of materials for several projects that he had in the works had disappeared. (They were projects, he didn't like to remember, that could save his rapidly-dying companies and revenue producers.) Also, somehow, someone had managed to ensure that his last several shipments of needed supplies for a lucrative contract had been shoddy, second-rate material disguised as top-of-the-line. Now, he had lost a very profitable client due to his ineptitude to _make sure_ that his materials were what he needed. It was very, very irritating.

Time and again, Randall's words came back to him: _I've taken steps to assure that my death or capture by you or anyone will have very little bearing on all of the things I've been working on. No matter what happens to me, the plans I've set in motion will continue._ It was as if the boy's words had been a curse. Could he really have done all of this? Could he really take all of his power from him this easily?

He knew that such a feat was too difficult for one person to handle alone, and he knew thatit was possible the Haven organization wasinvolved, but it was the fact that Randall knew so much about him that was spelling his slow doom. He had knowledge of _every_ front, alias, and business scheme, and it seemed as if he had kept himself informed of later developments. What Slade had seen as the perfect apprentice was now very slowly killing him financially and was sapping his power away from him. It was as if he had opened his arms wide and welcomed an enemy right into the heart of everything. He had to do something about this, but first, he had to find the two boys.

Space

Randall woke up with a crick in his neck, feeling as if his head were not working quite right. Had Slade finally lost patience with him and given him a concussion? It certainly felt like it. He was having trouble getting his thoughts to stay together, and his eyes weren't working quite right. He couldn't get them to focus, either.

He managed to work his way to a sitting position, and saw that he was stretched out on a cot in a small, bare room, and an open door led to a bathroom. He was still wearing Slade's uniform, but someone had taken his radio link. Gingerly, he raised his hands to his head and probed at what felt like an injury. Underneath a bandage, he found a small knot that was causing him agony, so he took his hands away. He licked dry lips and fought down a feeling of dizziness, wishing he could have a drink of water. Slowly, he worked his way back to a prone position, and the dizziness ebbed, leaving him feeling a little more human. Now he could think: Where was he, what had happened, and why wasn't Slade there?

Closing his eyes, he allowed his memory to come back to him. He remembered being sent after Robin, being caught, and the last thing he could get into his mind was that he had been hit. Now, he was waking up in a strange place. Okay. Evidently, he was not with Slade, and Slade couldn't find him, else he would have been there by now.

The sound of an electric lock buzzed outside the closeddoor, and with an audible snap it opened to admit an older man, looking a little tired but still kind. Something about this guy seemed so familiar, but with the way his head was hurting, he couldn't get his thoughts to focus on the problem. He was tall, dark haired, and what most girls would call a hottie. There was an air about him that breathed elegance, refinement, and good breeding, but at the same time, like a shadow, there was the feeling that this man would not be someone to have as an enemy. He was very intelligent, Randall could tell that by looking at his eyes, and he had a feeling that this man had used his intelligence the same way some people would use a gun: as a defense and an attack.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," the man said, sitting down on the one chair in the room. "How's you're head?"

Randall looked at him. "It's agony, but I'll live," he answered. "Do I know you?"

The man smiled. "Yes and no, I think. I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Ah." That explained a lot. Bruce Wayne's face was plastered on tabloid covers andin newspapers on a regular basis, but usually, he didn'tlook this...well, normal. He lookedjust like any guy. Most of the time he looked like a movie star, especially when he was in public. Then something struck Randall. "Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham?"

Wayne shook his head. "I had to come to London on business, so I decided to drop in on the office to check how things are going. Imagine my surprise when I heard about two break-ins. One was Batman's protege, and the other was you."

"Well, I was sent after Robin," Randall explained. "The same guy who was holdingRobin prisonersent me here, but trust me, I don't like having to do what the guy tells me. If it was up to me..."

"You'd have nothing to do with him, is that right?"

Randall looked at Wayne, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Why was he having the feeling that Wayne knew far more about this than a multimillionaire playboy should? Shouldn't he be worrying about a fancy car, watch, a date, something? Why was he so darn interested in all of this, and why hadn't he done the sensible thing and turned Randall over to the police by then? After all, a trespasser wouldn't be his problem anymore, would he? And, now that Randall thought about it, surely it wasn't usual for Bruce Wayne to involve himself in every little thing?

"Well, Randall, you're probably wondering why I'm so interested," Wayne said, smiling.

"It had crossed my...hang on, how did you know my name?" Good Lord, was Wayne in Slade's back pocket or something? Could he read minds?

Wayne, seeing his expression, threw back his head and laughed. "You should see your face!" he said, calming down and taking a few deep breaths. I haven't laughed this much since Dick came around."

"Sorry?" Now Randall was completely confused.

Wayne fixed him with a serious glance, reminding Randall even more strongly of someone he _knew_ he knew. The only problem was, he couldn't think who it was. "Who do I remind you of?"

"That's what I can't remember. I know I've seen you recently, though."

"Maybe this will help," Wayne said, covering the top half of his face with a black-gloved hand. It looked sort of like a mask...

Randall's mouth dropped open. "Batman?"

Wayne smiled. "Got it in one."

Randall felt exceedingly confused. "I thought you were only playing Bruce Wayne in Bretagne; I never guessed you _were _him!"

Batman shrugged. "Eh, it's an old diversion technique. Now, have you had enough of this stuffy room? Would you like to see Robin?"

Randall nodded, but remembered Slade's little insurance policy. "Slade put a tracker--"

"It's been taken care of," Bruce said. "Don't worry. Let's get you out of here."

It was as if Bruce Wayne could no wrong, Randall saw. Without a problem, Wayne took him out of the building, down into a parking garage, and led him to what looked like a limousine. They both got into the back, and Randall leaned appreciatively into the soft seat back, feeling much better. Once they were settled, Bruce called "Okay!" and the car started up.

As they were pulling out of the garage, a panel separating the front from the back slid down, revealing a green head with a chauffeur's cap on.

"Good afternoon!" the green head said brightly. "I am Beast Boy, and I'll be your driver today. Please fasten your safety belts and sit back and enjoy the ride."

Randall's ease vanished in a moment as he felt the blood drain from his face. "You let HIM drive?" he squawked, all dignity forgotten.

"Hey, I'm a great driver!" Beast Boy protested. "I only wreck a little bit each time I drive!"

"My point exactly," Randall said dryly.

"Ah, don't worry," Bruce said, sitting back in his seat, the very picture of tranquillity. "If he wrecks, I have a great insurance company."

Randall relaxed and leaned back in the seat. "All right, then. It's your checkbook."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was great being with Robin and the Titans again. As soon as he walked in, he was hugged by Starfire, welcomed by Cyborg with a hearty clap on the back, had been smiled at by Raven, and tackled by Robin.

"You're alive!" the Boy Wonder croaked, sounding as if relief were choking him. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm alive," Randall said from the floor, where he'd landed after being tackled. "I'm glad to see you're all right, too."

"What's Slade doing?" Robin wanted to know. "Does he know, yet?"

"Know what?"

"How we both disappeared?"

Randall grinned. "You mean our Bruce Wayne cum Batman friend?" he asked, glancing at Bruce. "I don't think so. For an evil genius, he's pretty dumb. I'd have thought he'd figured it out by now, but apparently, he doesn't know."

"Yeah, I mean, he saw my face, and if he followed the news at all, he'd realize who I was, wouldn't he?"

Randall looked thoughtful, and nodded. "Maybe, but right now, I don't think he's thinking about that. He was really stressed last time I saw him."

"Because of what? Us disappearing?"

"I would think so," Bruce said, appearing in his Batman suit. "I think that he didn't count on the both of you dropping out of sight."

"So now what?" Robin asked, looking to Batman. "What do we do now?"

All of the Titans snapped to attention then: Batman had smiled.

"We go after Slade in the worst way, and I think Randall knows what that is."

Everyone turned to look at Randall, and he smiled. "Oh, he's going to hate us, and I'm going to love this," he said, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "Where's a computer I can work at? Slade's gonna love this little present I made for him."

"You made that creep a present?" Beast Boy asked, surprised.

"Well, it's a very specialpresent," Randall explained. "You see, before I left Slade, I was taught the bare bones of his network. If he hasn't changed anything, and I don't think he has, then this little series of commands I composed should make his network go a little crazy."

Batman snorted. "Series of commands? Sounds like you created a virus."

Randall started tapping keys. "Oh no, it's not a virus," he said, as the screen flashed and the computer hummed. "It's a nightmare."

Space

Slade was panicking. From what he could see, Karlton was in jail, being pumped for information, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the old man caved under the pressure. His stocks, bonds, and every front were in the red, and his aliases had been blown clear out of the water. He had no less than five different crime bosses in various parts of the world baying for his blood due to deals that had somehow fallen through, and _now_ he was staring at his computer system--his entire network!--as it purged program after program; treating what amounted to a lifetime's worth of work as a bunch of viruses. Weapons and building schematics, command structures, shipment schedules, financial statements, records, and even his journal were being taken apart bit by bit. It had taken him _months_ to program all of his information into this system, and now, he was left with only the hard copies that he'd had stored in Gotham!

As another program was purged, he groaned and buried his head in his hands. "This is a nightmare! Acomplete and unequivocal nightmare!"

Desperately, he launched a counter program, trying to save what little he had left, but with an audible sigh, the computer crashed, and everything was gone. Slade felt a migraine starting.

"Somehow, I think this is all tying in," he muttered, staring at the blank monitor. "It has to be Randall!"

He remembered the way the boy had been so assured, so certain, that there was little Slade could do to him. Now, it seemed as if Randall had been talking about a step further: There was little that Slade could do at all. His technology was gone (he couldn't even contact anyone, hsis communications network was also down!), his money and assets were gone, and he couldn't even get his computer or a Slade bot working! It was as if he had been damned in every way.

Suddenly despondent, Slade got up from his desk and wandered to where he'd kept the boys. They'd been across the hall from one another much of the time, and they'd never known it. He looked at Robin's room, and then at Randall's. How could he go so wrong with two boys? When had he lost control? Then, thinking back over their behavior, he began to wonder if he'd ever had control. No matter what he'd done to either of them, both had defied him and broken away. He'd been cruel to both, exerting as much control over them as he could, but still, they'd both gained their freedom. If he'd had control, true control at any time, then wouldn't they have been unable to break away?

He was looking into Randall's room when he noticed something sticking out from underneath the pillow. Intrigued, he went to look at it. Pulling it out, he saw that it was a note written on yellow paper. He recognized Randall's handwriting.

_If you're reading this, Slade, then I'm no longer your prisoner. You see, even if I manage to find Robin on this little asinine mission you're sending me on, I won't be bringing him back to you. I'd find some way to set him free, and possibly find a means to free myself. If that isn't possible, then I can always make certain that I'm beyond your power. Everything's going according to plan, as you would say. I say, everything's perfect. Possibly by this time, everything's gone. Money, assets, allies, information, tools. Everything. I've dreamed ofmakingthis happen since the first time you beat me. You see, I knew I could never be as evil or foul as you are, and I swore not to be. I swore to myself that I would be better than you, that I would beagood person and leave a good mark on the world. If I can remove you and your insidious power from the world, then that is the best mark I can think to make. I have said that I'm not afraid to die, and it's true, but I would perfer to live. After all, I have a life left to experience. You, on the other hand, have nothing. Without power, you feel you cannot live. That is where we are different. Goodbye, Slade. You have no power over me or anyone else now._

Slade stood there, holding the note and staring down at it in disbelief. This note pretty much proved that Randall was the one behind all of this trouble! He named it all: _Money, assets, allies, information, tools._ Everything that Slade used or depended on to meet his goals, and now, all of it was gone!

Slowly, like a ghostly pain that gradually escalated into a consuming fire, the desire to get revenge on the boy began to overcome Slade. Crumpling the note, Slade left the room, determined to find Randall.

Author's Note--Not too long, I know, but I've got homework. I'll write more soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"So how are we going to get Slade?" Beast Boy wanted to know as they rode in a van toward Slade's present London hideout.

"Well, his systems and fronts are already down," Randall said, watching programs flicker on a laptop screen. "He's pretty much paralyzed, technologically, communicationally, and financially speaking."

"But if you've already done that, then what is the use of going to battle Slade now?" Starfire pointed out. "We are already victorious!"

Cyborg shook his head. "It ain't that easy, Star."

"We won't be victorious until we take Slade down," Robin reminded her. "He's still able to find ways to cause trouble."

"Oh."

"What's your plan for taking Slade?" Raven asked, surprising everyone.

Randall grinned, and more than one person saw _death_ written on his face. "We're going to do the thing he least expects."

Space

Slade knew that there was only so much a simple laptop computer could do once he'd programmed it, but it was better than trying to get his now-defunct network up and running. The system he had running now was designed to watch for Randall, and hopefully, it would come up with something.

He had the program running for only fifteen minutes before the machine let out a _beep_ that startled him. Turning the machine towards him, he looked at the readout and nearly fell over in shock. Randall? Coming here? There had to be a bug in the system!

No, there wasn't. He checked it over twice, checked it even more, and ran a diagnostic program. There was nothing wrong, and Randall was definitely coming! Grinning fiercely beneath his mask, Slade left the tiny office and headed for the entrance that Randall was making for. He wanted to give the boy a special…greeting.

Space

Randall headed towards the small, run-down house in the worst quarter of London; thinking of how Batman had told him that he didn't want him to go in alone.

"I'm not alone," Randall remembered telling him. "I'm fine. Raven's watching out for me psychically, and you all have my back. It's just that if Slade sees all of us coming for him, he'll cut and run. He thinks he can take me on my own, but I've got a few surprises in store. As soon as I need you, I'll call."

"Just don't convince yourself that you're fine when you aren't," Batman had said while the Titans had nodded vigorously. "For any reason, call us."

Now, it was the moment of confrontation between him and Slade. Taking deep breaths to calm himself and breathing a prayer to St. Jude, Randall approached the old house's tiny courtyard. Just as he entered the gate, the door of the house opened, and Slade stepped out.

"Hello, Randall," the villain said pleasantly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Randall wasn't fooled. He could tell that the villain was ready to kill him. Evidently (judging from Slade's very poor hideout in an awful neighborhood when he was so used to creature comforts) Slade was tired of privation and was ready to exact revenge for all of the difficulty he'd been caused.

"Oh, I came to see how you were getting on, Slade," Randall said conversationally. "You know, seeing how you were doing and how my little surprise turned out. Did you like it?"

Slade stepped down off the porch. "I did not."

Randall scoffed. "Oh, come now! That program was a work of art! You're craftsman enough to appreciate art aren't you?"

That did it. Slade rushed him, fist swinging around in a haymaker. Randall ducked and blocked the next punch, lashing out with a kick. Seeing that Slade really _was_ ready to kill him, he called Raven.

Space

"_Now!"_

Raven stiffened, eyes wide, and she gasped out that Randall had called them. Batman and the Titans charged towards Randall's location and got ready to fight. Batman had taught them several new attack patterns that he and Robin had devised (based on Slade's fighting style), and using them, they entered the fight.

Slade found himself attacked on all sides by every conceivable Titan he had met. It was all he could do to block their attack, let alone return a blow. How on earth had they managed to get to know his style well enough to fight him this effectively?

Snarling, Slade struck out at random, sending Beast Boy flying into Cyborg. That interrupted the pattern long enough for Slade to launch an attack of his own, but it wasn't long before they managed to regroup and strike back. Slade felt his feet leave the ground as he flew backwards, slamming into the wall behind him a moment later. Doggedly, he got to his feet, and he attacked again. Once more, he was driven back. It appeared as if the Titans, the flying rodent, and Randall had planned this far too well. He wasn't only losing, he was losing terribly! Even worse, he wasn't going to be able to get away this time.

He was right. Just as that final thought passed through his mind, all of the Titans lashed out, and with a number of moves that a team of dancers would envy, Slade found himself trapped, immobilized by Raven's powers. Everyone stared at the struggling villain, and all of them looked thoughtful.

"Well…we got him," Starfire said, staring at the villain who was swearing revenge on them for this indignity. "Now what?"

"I think Raven could take care of that for us," Randall pointed out. "Raven, could you make him sleep? Maybe even give him a nightmare or two?"

It was the first time Slade saw the dark girl smile, but smile she did. Looking down at Slade, she waved her hand, and as things began to fade around him to black, Slade heard Randall and Robin chorus, "Nighty-night, Slade!"

Space

When Slade awoke, he found himself bound at his ankles, knees, waist, elbows, shoulders, and forehead to a large, flat table. It was leaning back, and he found himself staring at a ceiling with fluorescent lights that flickered the tiniest bit. A man in a white lab coat stood nearby, his back to Slade, while he spoke to a group in front of him.

"I can assure you that we shall take no chances with Slade. If necessary, we'll have him in a rest cell for most of the time. Of course, our first mission is rehabilitation, but according to what you told me, it would be a long time in coming."

"It would," he heard Batman say. "He is a very dangerous man. It would be wise to have an incorruptible guard with him at all times, and the better the fighter he is, the better. Slade is a very good fighter, and he's also very violent."

"I'll make a note of it," the doctor said. "Now, one of the guards will show you out, I'd like to continue with my preliminary evaluation. You'll receive weekly reports on how Slade is doing, and on how he seems to be responding to treatment."

"Thank you, Doctor," Batman said. "Let's go, Titans. Randall."

As they turned to go, Slade saw the Titans and Randall clearly, and he let out a scream of rage.

"Don't think that putting me in an insane asylum will guarantee your safety, Randall!" Slade snarled. "You will never be rid of me!"

Randall turned and looked at him. "Feel better, Slade," he said, looking grim. "This is the best place for you. Think of it as a vacation."

That remark sent Slade into paroxysms of anger, and he strained against his bonds, wishing nothing more than to clamp his hands around the young man's neck. They all left, ushered out by the guard, and the doctor approached Slade, looking concerned.

"Please, Mr. Slade, this isn't doing you any good, so just relax a little, hmm?" he said, jotting something down on a clipboard. "I'm Doctor Wells, and I'll be working with you during your stay here at Arkham."

Slade looked at him, relaxing. "You mean Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane? Is that where they've brought me?"

The doctor nodded. "It is. Now, can you tell me why you're here? Why didn't they just take you straight to prison instead? Can you tell me that?"

Slade glared at him. "They think I'm insane."

"And are you?" the doctor asked, still making notes.

"No."

"Then you won't be here long," the doctor said jovially. "Now, we're going to give you something to make you sleep, and when you wake up, you'll feel much better."

Slade began to wonder just what drug the doctor himself was on. He was far too happy for this place. He allowed them to give him the shot (indeed, what else could he do, strapped to a table?) and he was barely aware of being carried somewhere. His mind drifted, and during that time between asleep and awake, he thought he saw something from his and Robin's past together: the mask of Red X. Certain that his wits were wandering due to the drug, Slade allowed himself to slip into sleep, but not before vowing to get even with Randall, Batman, and the Titans for forcing this indignity upon him. He would not suffer such a fate while he was still able to fight!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was as if a holiday had broken out, and the Titans were celebrating. They descended on Wayne Manor in a mob with Batman and Randall in tow, and greeted Alfred as an old friend. Once he saw the number of teenagers, Alfred canceled the dignified dinner he had planned and ordered pizza instead.

"All right!" Cyborg shouted, spotting the stacked boxes on the dining room table. "Time for some pizza!"

"Is there tofu pizza?" Beast Boy wanted to know. "Please say yes!"

"I thought of that, Master Beast Boy," Alfred assured him. "There is a soy pizza just for you."

Beast Boy smiled blissfully and dug in as soon as he had food in front of him. Everyone was digging into their favorite types of pizza, and even Bruce let his dignity drop long enough to help himself to mushroom and ham pizza. Randall reached for sausage pizza.

"So how long do you think till ol' Slade loses his marbles in there and decides to reform?" Cyborg asked, taking a sip of soda.

"Slade? That's a laugh," Randall muttered. "We can only count on his being held for a short while, that's all."

Everyone stared at him, but they also got a bigger surprise when they saw Batman and Robin nodding.

"Randall's right," Batman said. "I doubt if Slade will let being in Arkham get to him or stop him. We have to keep our eyes open for trouble."

"What can he do in a loony bin?" Beast Boy wanted to know. "I mean, all he'll be able to do in there is wear a straitjacket and eat applesauce."

Everyone gave him a withering look, and he slid under the table.

"Slade's more clever than we remember a lot of the time," Robin pointed out. "We still have to be on our guard for anything he'll try to pull."

"Yes, but in the meantime, can we not enjoy our victory?" Starfire asked, still sounding hopeful. "We have defeated the evil Slade! Let us now sing some Tamaranean folk songs!"

"How about we all just drink to our victory?" Raven suggested quickly before Starfire could get a good breath and thus deafen them with her 'music.' Everyone else agreed and held up their cups of soda to tap them together.

"To overcoming evil!" Starfire said happily.

"To takin' down the bad guy!" shouted Cyborg and Beast Boy together.

"To being with friends again," Robin said, saving a special glance for Batman. Batman was more than a friend: He was a father, and Robin was glad to have him.

"To finding I have friends," Randall said, tapping his cup as well.

Batman/Bruce smiled and tapped his cup. "What you all said."

It was a good toast and a very good night.

Space

Slade simmered with hatred every hour he was awake. He simmered through the individual sessions with his psychiatrist, he simmered through the group sessions with other patients, he simmered at meals, and he simmered through the hours he was confined to his cell. All he felt was hate, hate, HATE toward the Titans, Batman, and Randall. He wanted to do more than kill them: he wanted to obliterate their memories so that no one would ever know that they had ever existed. He wanted to torment and humiliate them the way he was being tormented and humiliated. What he wanted, more than anything else, was to make them fall from their status as heroes. He wanted the public to revile them and persecute them. He wanted them to be hounded until they were run to ground and destroyed, physically and mentally. He wanted nothing more than their total and utmost annihilation.

Not difficult goals for a supergenius archvillain, but very difficult for that same supergenius archvillain who was trapped in a sanitorium.

Oh, it was maddening! They were out in the world, free; and he was trapped in what amounted to a reform school for adults. It was infuriating! He was unable to continue with any of his projects, get his network online, or pursue his business ventures. The world was just moving on, and he was being left behind! How dare they imprison him! How DARE they!

There was only one thing that kept him from giving into his rage completely: the occasional sight of the Red X. Slade never saw him directly, but always off to one side or just as he went around the corner. His interest was piqued since he could not recall why the Red X could be walking around without Robin inside the suit. He knew that the young man wearing it was not Robin, so who could it be? Why had he chosen to take on the guise of Red X? How had he ended up in Arkham? Most importantly, how had he gotten the suit away from Robin? Slade knew Robin was a security freak: he had to keep tabs on everything all the time and he wasn't about to let such an object as that suit fall into the hands of a villain (it would make them far too powerful), so how had he managed to pilfer it? Interesting, that. Very interesting.

When not simmering in hatred or contemplating Red X's appearance, Slade plotted his escape. He examined the walls of his prison every day, hoping to find something to help him get out. He noted the movements and personal habits of the guards, hoping to see one who could be used as a weapon against others or act as his ticket out. He watched the garbage trucks and delivery vans as they came and went, and he even memorized the names of every employee he saw, and what times they came and went.

No way out presented itself. That was frustrating in the extreme. He was watched too well by the guards and doctors, and he was unable to discover a way outside to the cars that could smuggle him out. He couldn't even determine a way to get close to an outside door. Oh, it was all upsetting.

One night, trying hard to think of a way out, Slade got up from his bed and began to wander the room, hoping moving around would help him clear his head and think. No answers came, but, as he stretched and looked up at the ceiling, he spotted something in a corner that could make a difference in his escape. Scaling the wall in a way that a monkey would envy, Slade perched himself in the corner and studied what he had seen. Once he realized that it was what he thought it was, Slade could feel himself grinning for the first time since waking up in the wretched asylum. He had found a way out.

Space

It would take two weeks' worth of work to get out, Slade found when he made his calculations. Two weeks and then the rest of his life free! All he had to do was keep an eye on the proceedings, provide the necessary materials, aid in cultivation, and he would have what he needed to get out. Oh, the plan was so simple but so good! It would not be long before he would be able to begin his plans for revenge.

He was two days from realizing his escape when he finally managed to meet Red X. He had been lying in bed, trying to rest, when alarms blasted the night apart, sending him flying to the door in a reflex that he sometimes forgot to suppress. That put him in the perfect position for seeing outside since each door was equipped with a window to allow the guards to check up on the prisoners without opening the doors themselves. He heard feet running towards him, saw who was coming, and pushed his fist through the glass and chicken wire that separated him from the hallway. Red X, running for his life, did not see the hand until it was around his throat, effectively cutting off his breath and his escape.

"Let go!" the boy rasped, clawing at the hand. "Let go of me, you crazed psycho!"

"Not until I introduce myself," Slade said quietly, brushing off being called a 'crazed psycho.' "I am Slade. Remember my name. I have a feeling we'll be seeing one another again."

That was when guards pounded up, ready to take Red X back to his cell. He did not go quietly: all the way there, he cursed Slade and swore to get even with him for botching his escape.

"All in good time," Slade said in answer to the young man's shouts. "All in good time." With an evil glint of satisfaction in his visible eye, Slade regarded his weapon that was becoming more ready every second.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Randall stayed with the Titans for several weeks, apparently recuperating from his time spent with Slade. He slept often, ate when he was hungry, and exercised when his muscles felt the need to move. He could tell that Robin was worried about him, so one evening when the other Titans were occupied in watching a movie, Randall found Robin and asked if they could go somewhere private to talk.

"Sure," Robin said, surprised. "We can go to the roof." And so they did, going up to the roof and breathing the sea air in before taking seats.

"I can tell you've been worried about me," Randall said when the silence became a little much. "Can you tell me why?"

Robin looked him in the eye. "You escaped from Slade when you were a kid, and then he kidnapped you again and locked you up. I can't imagine what that was like, really. I'm worried because you sleep so much. Why?"

Randall looked thoughtful. "I guess because it's a defense mechanism. If I think too much about Slade and what he did to me, I just get myself to go to sleep. I stop thinking then, and I start dreaming good things. That's all it is. Did you think Slade had hurt me in some way?"

"Yeah," Robin admitted. "I mean, he's able to do so much and hurt us in a lot of ways. He could have done something to you."

"Not that I know of," Randall assured him, smiling. "All I know is, Slade's making me very happy right now."

Robin looked at him, alarmed. Had Slade managed to do a number on Randall's mind after all? "He is?"

Randall nodded, grinning. "He's in Arkham, paying for his crimes at last and hating every moment of it!"

Robin burst out laughing; Randall's happiness was too infectious to ignore. Although both young men knew that it would only be a matter of time before Slade began to cause trouble again, for the moment, it was enough to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Space

Slade had timed it all very carefully. Using a mold that had been growing on his walls, he had been able to create a knock-out gas that would effectively incapacitate the guards. An incubation period of a few weeks made it all the more potent. All he had to do was blow a little of the spores in their direction, and it would be only a few seconds before they would collapse to the floor, unconscious. Then, once the guards were out of his way, he had to make it outside the compound. That was pathetically easy: Up and over the walls, and he would be gone. They would never find him before he found a mode of transportation that would take him to a place where he could recuperate and gather his forces. It would take time to work his way back to his former level of power, but he would manage. He would not allow anything to stop him, nor would he become frustrated or give up. He intended to take the Titans, Batman, and Randall down, and he intended to do so in such a way that it would be impossible for them to get back up again.

The whole plan went off without a problem: He had incapacitated every guard who had come running (and that was a good number of them) and made his way outside. The wall presented no difficulty since it was old, made of brick, and therefore, easy to climb. He'd stolen the first car he'd come to (a very ugly thing, but one made do with what one had) and driven to the Titans' city. Once there, he made his way to a stronghold the Titans knew nothing about and luxuriated in being in his old and familiar haunts. The first order of business was to get everything up and running, and then he would get Karlton out of prison. The man had given him many years of faithful service, and such loyalty carried its own rewards, after all.

The computer system took about five weeks to repair. By that time, news of his escape had traveled all over the world, and he knew the Titans were patrolling the city around the clock and in shifts. They were even going to the stronghold where he'd held Robin and the base of operations that he'd shared with Terra in attempts to find him, but Slade took a good deal of pleasure in not being there to greet them. They were being maddened by his refusal to show himself in any way: no crimes, no plots, nothing. Slade intended to keep them off-balance and guessing. Besides, he did not have time to play games with the Titans. He had to fix everything that Randall had ruined.

Slade was still confused as to how Randall had managed to take down his system, but he found himself grudgingly admiring the fact that the boy had had the temerity to strike at him in such a way. Incredible. Slade had thought he'd broken the boy, but if Randall had managed to fight back, then that hadn't been the case at all. Well, perhaps he would have to try a different tactic in the future...

First, however, he had to prepare his attack and consolidate his power and assets. Then, he would strike. Once he did, there would be no hope for the Titans or Batman or Randall. He was going to make very, very certain of that.

His assets had all been seized and eliminated. All of his properties, stocks, bonds, companies. All of them had been lost. That was...not good. Not good at all. Well, he would have to manage in another way, that was all. Using a new name, he bought fifty stocks in several high-netting corporations and slowly, through hacking their systems and manipulating numbers, made the stocks worth much more than they were. Such "prosperity" induced others to begin buying stocks in an attempt to cash in, adding even more "prosperity," and then a few well-timed words on the floor at the stock market swayed each market of the corporations in his favor. He sold the stocks before their real value could be learned, and he was the happy new owner of a fortune higher than twenty million. That gave him purchasing power, so he began by purchasing small companies, expanding their profits, selling them, and then buying larger ones. By that time, six months had passed, and his fortune was in the billions. It was wonderful how money worked, wasn't it?

The advantage to taking all that time to work back to his former level was that much of the furor surrounding his escape had died down. The Titans were still patrolling, and security cameras had revealed Randall was still doing the same alongside the Titans, but the police had relaxed their guard, and that was what Slade wanted. A little anonymity. Good. Sitting down in front of a monitor, Slade sent a message to the Titans, Randall, and Batman. How would they take it?

Space

"C'mon, dude, it's been a long day," Beast Boy was saying. "We're all tired and hungry, so I say we get pizza and chill out in front of the television for a while. We need a break."

"BB's right, Robin," Cyborg said. "We've all been working about nonstop for six months trying to find Slade, and we've come up with nada. I'd say that if he was going to do something, he would have done it by now."

Robin shook his head. "Something inside is telling me that we'd be stupid to let our guards down."

"We're not letting our guards down, we're just resting," Raven told him while Starfire nodded. "We're all burned out, and after a rest, we'll be able to think more clearly and deal with things."

"What do you think, Randall?" Robin asked, turning to their friend. When Slade had escaped, Randall had offered to stay to help them search and fight against Slade.

"I agree that we need a break," Randall said, leaning against a wall. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would love to collapse in front of a television for a while and forget the name 'Slade.'"

"Then it's settled," Robin said, grinning at the relief showing on all of his friends' faces. "We'll get as much pizza as we can carry and go back to the Tower and watch TV until midnight. How does that sound?"

Grins were his only answer. They got the pizza, headed back to the Tower, and then there was the usual discussion of what they would watch. Everyone was fighting over it until Robin stood up and said, "Randall? Do you want to choose?"

Randall surprised all of them by choosing a silent film called "The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari." Everyone looked askance at his choice, but he answered them with a simple, "Trust me." Once the movie began to play, all of them were silent, and as the ending credits were rolling, there was a collective gasp and sigh.

"Wow," Beast Boy breathed. "That was..."

"I know," Raven said. "Incredible."

"Creepy!" Starfire cried gleefully. "Most creepy!"

"I don't think I'll ever look at carnivals the same way again," Cyborg said, still staring at the screen.

"I love this movie, but I don't know why," Randall admitted. "It just seems to draw me back to it. What do you think, Robin?"

"I'm floored. Completely. How could it have been...?"

"Well, it was," Randall answered. "Creepy, though, wasn't it?"

"Disturbing, more likely."

"Could we do a double feature?" Beast Boy wanted to know, digging through Randall's store of movies. "Hey, what's 'Nosferatu?'"

"That's a good one," Randall said. "It's kind of like Dracula."

"SWEET!" Cyborg shouted. "We're watchin' this!"

The alarm went off, frightening everyone.

"We'll watch it another night!" Robin said, heading to the computer. "There's trouble!"

As they were heading for the door, a voice behind them made them turn around. "Leaving so quickly, Titans?"

_That_ voice made them whip around, and what they saw on their computer screen was enough to make them certain of who was the source of the trouble.

Slade.

"So nice to see all of you again," Slade said kindly. "Very nice."

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"That would be telling, and the teacher should allow his pupils to learn for themselves," Slade said, wagging a finger.

"Okay...what?" Beast Boy whispered to Randall.

"Let me guess," Randall said, stepping forward. "You've planned something that is designed to teach us a little lesson, is that it?"

They could tell that Slade was smiling behind his mask. "Exactly. I always knew that you were very quick, Randall. Well done."

"And the purpose of that lesson would be...what exactly?" Raven said, glaring at Slade.

Slade's eyes hardened. "You locked me up in an insane asylum. You're a smart girl, Raven. Think about it."

"So you're trying to get even with us," Randall muttered. "Slade, this is really getting old."

Slade leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Perhaps it is, but then again, perhaps it isn't. We'll have to see. Have fun, Titans." With that, the screen went blank.

"What do you think?" Starfire asked Robin and Randall.

"It's not good, whatever it is," Robin said while Randall nodded in agreement. "Come on. We have to go take care of whatever it is. It's at the biochemical plant."

The Titans and Randall left, certain that they would learn more of what Slade was planning once they got there. What they didn't know was that there was nothing they could do about it.


End file.
